Amorous Reunion
by I don't have a clue
Summary: This departs from the alternative ending of the film Hannibal. Therefore his hand is fully intact.Clarice and Hannibal collide once again but Clarice has convinced herself she has moved on, but Hannibal wishes to prove otherwise. R
1. Chapter 1

Time for dinner. Hannibal Lecter looked at his watched, 10:30pm. He exited his apartment and entered his car. Switching on the radio he sighed, wondering why he always ended up living like an outlaw. He had fled to Ghana following his last escape; he stayed there for 5 years, but did not favour the temperature there and decided to return to the US. To a remote town in Idaho, going out only at night.

He had arrived, as he got out the car he reached for his hat. He slammed the door shut whilst avoiding the gaze of a group of youths. The store was run by Russians, safe bet, no cameras. He knew the camera they had propped above the till was a fake and it's rubbery exterior often made him smile. He alternated between this store and the other one a few blocks up, run by an Asian couple.

Making his way through the store to the glass fridge; he took out a packet of chicken thigh. He searched the various herbs on the shelves, looking for something half decent. He picked up a packet of cilantro and some garlic. He returned to the counter. Peering out the dirty window, he saw the youths breaking into his car. 'Didn't lock it' the thought rushed into his head. Dropping the items he ran out as they sped away, grinding his teeth he ran after it. He stopped; he saw that it was cut up by a speeding car. He bent to catch his breath and looked up.

* * * *

Special agent Clarice Starling was on her way back from a crime scene. She'd been travelling back and forth all day and was exhausted. She got a call on her hands free, it was Josh. She answered it.

"Josh I'm driving, I'll be home. If not, I'll stay in some motel" Clarice said, there was silence.

"Oh, ok, I've missed you" He said waiting for a reply. More silence.

"Ok, I'm about 4 hours away yet, don't wait up. Goodbye." Clarice replied. She hung up. She sighed and looked down, as she looked back up she saw a man chasing after a speeding car. She spun and cut the car up. She grabbed her gun and jumped out, pointing towards the car. For that split second something drew her to look away from this car and along the road. Her eyes met the breathless man. The gun dropped from her hand.

Both were lost in that moment. Neither one of them spoke. They stood, feasting on the sight of one another. It was silence. The silence they only found with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarice broke the stare. She turned back to the car as she heard it screech when it turned to drive away. She started to run after it, as she was running she was flung around. Hannibal was gripping her wrist. They stood for a moment, breathless.

"Leave it Clarice." He said with a whisper. She felt herself drawn to his voice. Realising he was still holding her wrist she shrugged him off. "It was a horrid car anyway. I'm sure it will turn up dumped nearby. They'll get sick of it." He said smirking. He looked and searched her expression, she was not impressed.

"Looks like I'm stranded Clarice." His eyes blazed at her as he spoke.

"Well don't expect charity from me Doctor." Clarice said as she started to walk away from him.

"But Clarice, are you not going to try to arrest me?" Hannibal said. She did not respond. "You should help me get home. What a pity it would be, if, someone was to find me here in the morning, recognise me and take me. I'd say 'Oh well Clarice Starling saw me and walked right on by' ". He smirked once again. His words echoed the empty street.

Clarice did not stop; she got into her car, started the engine and began to drive. She felt his stare through the car. She reversed the car and rolled down the window. "Get in." She said, motioning her head to the passenger seat. He went around the back; he walked slowly, deliberately making Clarice uneasy.

As he sat down Clarice said "Direct me to where you live. First, let me lay down some ground rules" She could sense his stare, she kept her eyes on the road. "I don't want to hear of any crimes you may have recently committed. You are not allowed to touch me, or play games with my head. Is that clear?" She turned to him. He nodded slowly to her. She turned the radio on to erase the silence. Hannibal searched himself for something to say, he could see that Clarice would no longer join him in his games.

"Tell me Clarice. How is your life?" He asked her.

"It's ok." Clarice said, her eyes fixated on the road. Her phone lit up and the radio cut off. "Do not say a word" She said turning to Hannibal. She answered "Hello Josh. I'm still driving. What is it?"

"Ok, I'm going to sleep now, so if you do end up coming back, I can't answer the door. I love you, goodnight." His voice sounded low, as if he knew she wouldn't say it back.

"I have my key. Goodnight" She hung up quickly and did not look at Hannibal. She knew it would allow him to have a reaction.

"Oh Clarice, he seems nice. How did you two meet?" Hannibal asked whilst staring at the phone.

'Damn, keep my answers short' Clarice thought. "Work." She said.

For a while they kept quiet. Occasionally Hannibal would give directions.

"Clarice" He looked to her "I think of you often." Clarice did not show any sign of response to this. In her mind, she was not so quiet 'I do. I know I think of him a lot. Well, quite a lot actually.'

He interrupted her conversation with herself in her head. "Do you not think of me?"

"Only if something reminds me of you" She responded without thinking, 'he always manages to get something out of me' she thought. She shifted in her seat. Waiting for his reply.

"Like what Clarice?" He asked.

"Oh you know, books, the news." Clarice said.

"What about when you kiss? When you kiss Josh? Do you just think of me Clarice?" His smile widened. He felt a familiar sense of warmth from games with Clarice.

"I think, 'this guy is a much better kisser than Hannibal Lecter'. Matter of fact. Whilst I was dating, I used to just compare them with you." Her tone was sarcastic; she couldn't help but let out a smile. He smiled back to her. "Look, Dr. Lecter. I never thought that I'd have to see you again. So I haven't prepared my thoughts or what to say. So let's just not talk about that night." He understood.

They rode again in silence. A Madonna song came on the radio. They both reached for the dial, whilst expressing their hate for the song. They looked at each other. Hannibal gestured for her to choose the station, acting as if he was letting her through the door first. She was fully aware he was charming her. She was fully aware of how to deal with it. Well, she thought she was. They arrived at the apartment block. Clarice turned off the engine.

"You know, you could stay here tonight. We could have some fun" He was grinning at her again.

"Get out." She said sternly.

"Thank you for the lift Clarice" He said exiting the car. Her thoughts spiralled in her head, all the things she'd wanted to say to him over these years. He walked to her window, she rolled it down "Apartment 13C" He whispered.

"No, no way" She said rolling her window up. She then saw him holding a small screw in his hand waving it to her. She narrowed her eyes and started the car. She turned back and he was inside. 'Good' she thought. The car started to make strange noises and stopped completely after a few feet. After much attempt at fixing the car Clarice rang the bell on his apartment. He was sitting by the bell; twisting the screw in his fingers, he spoke into the machine "Come up Clarice".


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: ALLO, BOOM. Thank you for my few reviews. CS- I understand what you are saying, sorry i'm a bit lazy with my writing on some aspects. When I had the choice I gave up english to do lots of science, this explains that rushing to the point. Oh the screw thing, he's a crafty person, it's a mysterious action, neither you or Clarice will figure out . :P. AND someone has asked me to direct them to where I live. I'll buck up. Thanks. Sorry this seems to be quite slow but i'm not too keen on writing tonnes and tonnes of epic blab, so i've chopped it up into smaller chunks for ya'll to digest, it also keeps the story pumpin'. How sexy is the line below. Wow. It's sorta see-through but not.. Can you see it? Freaky.**

* * *

Clarice walked up the stairs, questioning her judgement with every step.

She knocked on his apartment door and checked that it was safe before she entered. His apartment was not as sparse as she envisioned.

"Alright Doctor, I'd like my screw back." Clarice said firmly, standing by the doorway.

"What's that Clarice? You'd like a screw? Or you mean this screw?" He held it out in his palm for her to see.

"Yes, I mean that one." She started to feel agitated.

"You do make me smile." He threw the screw on the floor. Clarice looked at him confused.

She hated this; she hated these sorts of games. She walked in and sat down on the sofa. "I've been driving half the day; I'm not in the mood for this. For maybe one night, can you stop? Then I'll stay." As Clarice said this, Hannibal was staring intensely.

"You have my word." He said smiling. Clarice shuffled in the chair. She was taken aback by the sudden acceptance.

She could see items that she would have expected to be in here, drawings, books and Cd's. It made her sit and question why some aspects of him could be so normal but others so inhuman.

He walked back into the room, interrupting her thoughts. "Clarice, I will sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed. Do not object. I insist." He stood there leaning on the arc that connected the kitchen to the living room. Clarice was still not used to seeing him dressed in a suit; it was another aspect of him that fooled her mind.

Clarice felt like it was an awkward first date, and as Dr. Lecter had kindly pointed out, she has had many of them.

He lead her to the bedroom and walked out.

Hannibal was sure he was trying his best. To win someone like Clarice he had to be as upfront as she is. For the first time ever he was exploring his own mind, rather than someone elses. He was certain he had feelings for her, but neither him or her could portray them well enough. He knew that if they were to have what many people call a 'relationship', it would be one of the most upside down ones in the world. He had to figure something out this time, or else they'd walk out of each others lives for good.

Clarice stood by the bed. She was not sure she should be there, but she was tired and had her gun. Clarice climbed into his bed and shut her eyes.

She slept till about 3am. She could not go back to sleep, plagued by thoughts.

As she entered the living room, Hannibal was sitting on the arm chair with his eyes closed, she was unsure if he was sleeping.

"Doctor Lecter?" She whispered. His eyes slowly opened, he smiled to her and looked down. "I couldn't sleep." She sat on the other sofa. They remained in silence.

"Thank you, thank you for doing all this." She reached her hand out and rested it on his. She knew it was a tricky move, but in her eyes, he deserved it.

"You know Clarice; you are the only person I could ever trust." He said looking down to her hand. He moved his hand away from hers. "It's a shame that you can never replicate my feelings".

Clarice did not know what she should or shouldn't say to this. She knew what she wanted to tell him. "I...don't know what to say, I..didn't know." Was all she _allowed_ herself to say.

"What a lousy lie Clarice. As if I haven't made it clear enough. Half the world jokes about it. Do you think I kissed you for fun? Do you think I let FBI agents in my house for fun?" He snapped.

She remained silent. "Over these years we've been chasing each other, but for the wrong reasons." Hannibal said. He stopped and looked at her. He began to speak again. "I understand Clarice you've tried to move along in your life and that I have no right to stop you."

Hannibal stood up. Clarice stood also. They stared at each other, there was always a barrier between them, the glass, the cell bars, the world. They still acted and spoke as if it were through that glass, but now, they were alone and no one was going to tell them time is up. Clarice brought herself closer to him; he stood and did not move. She turned away.

"Damn it Clarice. You play as just as many games with me, as I do with you" He whispered. Clarice stood still. "Please, drop everything for one moment will you?." He said leaning forward to her.

They kissed softly.

Hannibal pulled himself away gently and sat on the chair. "Sleep now Clarice." He turned his eyes away from her.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE NOTEY NOTE : Vielen dank for the reviews. Surprised. Ok, after this the pace will go zoom. Well not too zoom, zoomer than before. Thanks. **

* * *

Clarice stared at him; her eyes searched his face. She walked out of the room, he watched her do so. Something burned inside him, he ached, he had her and still he played. _'Shouldn't play with your food' _he thought. This made him smile. He knew he wasn't going to harm her in any way, he would indulge in her, feast off her presence.

He climbed out of the chair and proceeded to the bedroom. There she was, curled up, eyes shut, in _his _bed. Knowing she was not fully asleep he crept around to the other side of the bed. He lay beside her. Taking in a deep breath, he held her. Clarice turned to face him. He kissed her forehead and smiled "Now you can sleep Clarice".

Nothing was said, she turned back around smiling and Hannibal nuzzled into her hair. There was to be no love-making, it would prove to be _awfully silly_. Inside he knew it would be wrong to create that sort of bond on an uncertain territory. He hadn't ever been this close to Clarice, he did not want to fall asleep, he did not want to let go. Few things scared him, this proved to be one of them. He was afraid to sleep and lose this time with Clarice. If only time could be frozen.

The loudness of these thoughts put him to sleep soon enough.

Much later he was woken by the release of their grip, his eyes were hazy, he tried to keep them open, but dropped back into sleep.

*********************************************************

Clarice had managed to screw the part of the exhaust back. She felt relieved when she heard the car start. She was fully aware that she was doing what he had done to her so many times, run away. She couldn't just stay there anyway; she had things to sort out back at home, it was unpractical.

'_Should I turn around?'_ she battled within her mind. Her 'self-argument' came to no conclusion as she had arrived at her house.

**********************************************************

Hannibal awoke. He had a horrible feeling inside. He looked around the room, she was not there. After searching the rest of the apartment and noticing the absence of her car and the screw, he slumped in the chair. What had he expected? Nothing was really established, there was no agreement or promise . Nothing.

**********************************************************

"Hello" Josh said, hugging her tightly. Clarice smelt perfume on him, she dismissed this. "So, how was your trip, miss me last night?" He grinned at her. Clarice smiled and entered the living room. She spotted the glasses of wine on the coffee table. "Friends round?" She pointed to them.

"Yes, you know, Peter and Stuart.." He kissed her hard on the lips. Clarice was used to his excuses, she wasn't stupid. As far as she was concerned, the relationship has been a drag ever since it began. But she believed she deserved it.

The weeks passed, she endured nights with and without Josh. She had never taken to being lonely before, but what she had shared with Hannibal left a void. She would wish that it was him at the door or on the phone, but it never was. How would he find her anyway? She knew she was being foolish; this was not a normal situation, therefore things could not be resolved normally.

Clarice was back after work, to find a note, it was from Josh.

"_Meeting- out late, staying at a friend's house. Typical bad boyfriend thing to do, i'll make it up to you. Love you x"_

At least she could relax. In the bedroom, she got into her pyjamas. She shuffled her feet into her fluffy slippers. A niece had got them for her, however she only wore them home alone. To 'keep her feet insulated'. As she crossed her legs on the bed, a note fell out of one of her slippers. Her heart skipped as she saw the writing.

"_Dear Clarice,_

_Predictable, I know, but it happens to be the safest. You are probably aware that I have found where you live, and once again entered your residence, how I did that, is my secret. I feel as if we are dragging this on, with our hearts trailing behind on a string. I may have read the other note by the door. Poor Clarice all alone. If only a knight in shining armour would come sweep you up. I'll tell you this Clarice. The current knight is lazy; the princess is sick of it, so the dragon swoops down and takes her. __Suspense is fun Clarice, enjoy it._

_Regards_

_Hannibal Lecter_

_P.S- Do dispose of these slippers"_


	5. Chapter 5

Clarice sits on her bed, unsure. She decides she should get changed. Nothing fancy. It's just in case he decides to walk in unannounced. She sits and waits.

*********************************************************

Hannibal wipes the blood off the steering wheel and front window of the car. He examines the wiring and starts the car. Searching the glove department, he finds some chewing gum; taking his chances he places it in his mouth. It takes him a while to get used to driving this sort of car, but soon he is on his way to her house.

When he arrives he decides that knocking is the best option, _I don't want to startle Starling, _he thinks, this makes him smile. He knocks on the door and waits. He hears her walk down the stairs. She opens it.

"Hello Clarice" Hannibal says smiling.

"Hello" She is still unsure.

"Busy are we?" He says looking around her house through the door way. "Looks as if you are free"

"Maybe" Clarice says looking around.

"Care for a drive?" He says pointing to the car and smiling.

Clarice walks out and shuts the door; she sees the smile on his face get wider. He places his hand on her back and guides her to the car.

"This isn't the car you had before" She tells him.

"I know Clarice" He says whilst holding the door open. She gets in and decides not to question it. When they are both sat down he smiles to her, she looks down.

"Where are we going?" She asks him.

"It's a surprise." He replies as he starts the car.

They drive for a good while. Clarice starts to panic as the go off road, Hannibal senses this.

"Don't worry Clarice; haven't you noticed that if I was going to harm you, I would have done it by now, hmm?" His eyes stay on her for a moment, and then back to driving. Clarice relaxes into her seat more.

"Here we are." He brings the car to a stop, gets out, walks to her door and opens it. "Out we get" He says holding his hand out. She takes it. He guides her to the edge of the lake, where there is a log bench. As she sits down on it, he wonders back to the car. He comes back with a basket and sits down beside her.

He takes out a bottle of red wine and two glasses, he pours it delicately. "There we are" He says handing it to her. They sit for a moment and she wonders why he has gone silent.

"Hannibal?" She looks at him. He turns to her smiling.

"Yes Clarice?" He sips his wine; his eyes are fixated on her.

"What are we doing here?" She tries not to sound rude.

"Try looking." He points out to the lake. Clarice follows his hand and looks out onto the lake.

It is a beautiful sight; the moon is reflecting perfectly on the water, everything is still.

"You know, it's like we've found our own world. Nature would never go after us or judge us; it would hide our secrets." He is still looking out on the lake. "Like a night without starlight, so is a life without love. Wouldn't you say Clarice?" He turns to look at her, she is staring at him. She is overcome by all of this.

"Who are you?" She stares at him.

"Don't ask such a silly question Clarice, you know who I am." He avoids her gaze.

"Do I? I find it hard to understand you." She searches his face.

He looks up at the sky and says "And I you."

"But all this, why? What do you expect will happen?" She asks him.

"Why? Why? Why! What do you mean 'why'? And people think_ I'm_ a cold-hearted monster" He gets up and walks to the edge of the lake. She watches him rub his neck and pace around. _He does mean all this, _she thinks_._

He attempts to skim a pebble, she smiles at his frustration. Walking over she picks up a pebble, she stands behind him and skims it. He turns to her. "Never learnt how to skim a stone?" She smiles to him. "We country folk hold competitions" This makes him smile.

"You've got to lean to the side you throw from and make sure that the front side is higher. Lightly is the key" She throws the pebble, it skims 4 times. He watches it.

"Try it" she says handing him a pebble. He leans awkwardly and throws it, it doesn't skim. "My dad, he used to say that you either have the magic or you don't'." She deliberately avoids his gaze, she is enjoying this.

"It's surface tension Clarice, not magic." He attempts and succeeds.

She looks at him and frowns. "OK Doctor." They walk back to the log and sit down. They talk for hours, Hannibal breaks out more wine, however refrains from drinking a lot as he is driving.

Before they return to the car Hannibal turns to Clarice and kisses her. Neither one pulls away.

In the car he says "I'm sorry Clarice, if I could change the world, so that we could be together, I would. Things are never easy."

Later they arrive at her front door. Both standing awkwardly. He kisses her hand and smiles.

"Good night" He says as she leans on the door frame.

"Good night" She smiles to him.

She starts to shut the door; he grasps it with his hand and whispers "I'll be back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy. I'm back. Sorry for delay. I'm very lazy. Sorry if this is a bit bad, I'm feeling ill. Basically, hope you guys enjoy it, like fresh ice cream. Thanks for your lovely reviews. (Wow I sound posh.)**

* * *

Josh was up early to get Clarice's valentines present. As he was walking out of the house he stepped on a rose left on the doorstep. Picking it up he read the note attached _"For you, Clarice". _He shrugged, ripped the note off and threw it in the bush. Clutching the rose he walked back into the house. He failed to notice however, a car parked across the street, sitting in this car, with his hat tilted over his face, was Hannibal.

Hannibal gritted his teeth and drove away. He had hoped to have seen a glimpse of Clarice, it had been almost a month, and he had promised to her he'd return. Hannibal was angry.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Clarice was surprised with the rose Josh had given to her; it was one of the deepest reds she'd ever seen. He insisted that they would stay in and he would cook her dinner. She didn't argue, she accepted it, knowing she had to let go of any higher hopes. Clarice did agree to buy the ingredients, so she left.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Hannibal watched Clarice leave and got out of the car. He didn't know whether he should do what he had come to do, but the fury was too much inside him. After a long time debating with himself, Hannibal spotted his note in the bush, filled with anger, let himself into the house.

******************************************************************************

At around 5 Clarice returned, as she was entering the kitchen, she saw Hannibal in the hallway making his way to the kitchen slowly. Clarice clicked at him. It was the only thing she could think of. Hannibal stopped and turned to see her. It was then that Clarice saw the blade in his hand.

"Clarice? You home?" Josh shouted from the kitchen.

The two looked at each other; Clarice shook her head at Hannibal. "Yep, I'm here." Clarice called back. Hannibal felt stupid. He tried to rush out the door.

Clarice caught his sleeve and whispered "Stay here. I'm not finished with you". Her eyes glared.

"I Hardly think now is the time to tell me off, Clarice" He whispered back, shrugging her hand off him.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't just walk around like some _normal _killer. If he sees you, that's it." Clarice whispered this. As she heard Josh approaching she pushed Hannibal out the door and shut it.

"What are you doing?" Josh said picking up the shopping bags, he looked at Clarice curiously.

"Nothing." Clarice tried to smile. Josh walked away. Clarice opened the door and dragged him back in.

"Clarice. This is silly." Hannibal snapped.

"I think what you just tried to do is worse. Why!?" Clarice was angry at him. He could feel this.

"Must you know why?" He said still whispering. There was silence as they were both stood by the door.

"Now what?" He asked, looking towards her.

"What do you mean 'now what'?, Hannibal it's time for you to leave."

"Will you join me Clarice?" He smirked at her now.

"Are you crazy? I can't just leave with you." Clarice opened the door and waited for him to exit.

"Oh, you'll be really happy here? He'll be fine for a couple of days, and then he'll be leaving you on your own Clarice. Then you will be thinking about me, and I will not be around." His whisper started to turn into a hiss.

Clarice could hear Josh cooking. She could also hear herself saying _don't be stupid_.

"Go upstairs and grab as much as you can fit into a case, 5 minutes." Hannibal said as he walked out. He and waited in his car.

Clarice was left standing there. Her heart pounded.

Something overtook her, she grabbed a pen and wrote a note to Josh, then rushed upstairs. _What are you doing? _She thought to herself as she was packing. Rushing, she ran out of the house. She threw her case in the back, and sat in the passenger seat. They were again in silence. Hannibal could hear her breathing slow down.

Hannibal tried not to smile. "Well done, Clarice." He said. He turned to see her face, she looked pale. "Clarice?"

"Drive" She said, staring forward.

So he drove.


	7. Chapter 7

**So that's it? They drive off into the Sunset? I don't think so.**

* * *

Slowly Hannibal pulled the car up onto the curb of a residential street, the engine stopped. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

Clarice finally spoke, "Now what?"

Hannibal turned sharply to her, "Whatever do you mean Clarice? You asked me to drive, so I did."

She pulled a face to this and said "You told me to come with you."

"Well done, you are able to read." He said smirking to her. Clarice turned her face to his, narrowing her eyes.

"Why did you take me here? It's now two in the morning." She stated, looking to her watch.

"We shall have to sleep here for tonight. I shall sort out the important details tomorrow." He leaned back into the car seat after he spoke.

Clarice was not impressed. "You expect us to get away with sleeping in our car, on the side of some street?" She crossed her arms looking at him.

He reached under the seat and pulled out a large tyre iron whilst speaking the words "I do." With that, he shut his eyes and leant back.

Clarice stared at him for a while; she finally had a chance to look at him, to study his features. She looked over the various lines of his face and watched him as he breathed slowly. She smiled to herself. Then realising it was too late and she was too tired, she leant back into the chair and slept.

Hannibal suddenly awoke at around 4am. His eyes wandered sideways towards the sleeping Clarice, he was afraid to wake her, but longed to touch her. Gently he put his arm to her headrest, just enough to feel the brief tickles of her hair on his hand. Hannibal smiled for a moment and shut his eyes once again.

However, in true nature, his other hand gripped the heavy tyre iron, ready to use it.

No one noticed their car as they slept and for this one night, they just didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here we are again? I've got more time on my hands so I decided to take up a bit of writing again. (Feel free to see my other stories that are a working progress!). I'm sure you've been hungry for a bit of Hannibal fiction. Sorry it's taken me so very long to do this. I've got a great direction for our story. I appreciate the feedback.**

* * *

In the morning however, people did notice the strange car parked on the street.

Clarice was woken up blue lights flashing against her eyes. She rolled around slightly in the seat. Finally, she opened her eyes. There was a police officer proceeding over to the car.

He tapped on the window, she rolled it down. "Excuse me Miss, we received a few calls about a car being parked here? Do you mind stepping out the car for me?" The officer backed away.

Clarice panicked, looking to the driver's seat, she saw it was empty. Before she had time to comprehend where Hannibal had gone, the officer continued with "If you'd like to please step out of the car."

She hesitantly moved out of the car, her brain was still working slowly.

"Taking a nap were we?" The officer gave her a sleazy grin.

"Yes. I had been driving all night, I just had to stop." She forced a smile, unable to keep eye contact.

"I see, I see. Well as you know, it's not very comforting for the residents-." He stopped as she reached into her jacket. "Whoa whoa, hands where I can see them!"

Clarice had pulled out her badge; she flicked it open in the face of the officer.

"Clarice Starling, FBI."

"Starling eh?" His face lit up with interest. "You're that Hannibal Lecter hunter eh? I guess you're doing some top secret surveillance? This isn't the first time I've stopped an FBI agent." He leant on the door of the car, glancing her up and down.

Clarice placed her badge away. "I'm sure you're aware, it's a very demanding job." She tried to peer around the surrounding area for Hannibal.

"Demanding? I wouldn't mind being up there with you guys. They got a lot of good looking women working." He gave another sleazy smile to her, this time finished with a wink.

She forced a laugh, looking back at him. "I better get going, officer." Clarice edged back slightly to the car.

"Sure!" The police officer turned back to his partner in the control car. "Ey Jerry! It's nothing. It was that Clarice Starling!"

She watched as the officer's partner got out the car, they exchanged a few words. The officer's face dropped, they both darted their heads to look at Clarice. She hopped into the driver's seat and shut the door.

'The car. It's not my car.' She thought. The officers then proceeded over to the car. She once again rolled down her window. They walked around to it.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out the car again, Starling." The officer had lost his grin.

"Why?" She tried to ask innocently.

"This car is registered to a man who was reported missing last night. We heard it out on the radio, step out the car."


End file.
